Standard poultry racks allow the bird to be placed down on a rack in a pan and the result is ugly marks on the bird. Others have a design in which the bird is placed on a single arm that is supported by legs in the pan. The problem with such a model is that the bird is not securely held and the flipping is difficult to execute and the position of the bird is difficult to maintain. In both cases, there is no easy method of transferring the bird to a serving tray (plating). In our invention, the skewer serves as an easy way to transfer the hot bird to a tray.
As described above, there are roasting racks that allow the bird to be placed across a series of parallel rods—these rods leave marks on the bird and the weight of the bird crushes the breast during cooking resulting in an unattractive presentation and also pushing some of the juices of the meat out of the meat. The other design supports the bird with a single center rod—it does not hold the bird securely during flipping or rotating so the bird may not stay in a breast-down position during cooking.